


Fractured and Whole

by sarkywoman



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2006. A short look at the differences between John and Pyro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured and Whole

Fractured and Whole

John kept burning himself by accident. The palm of his hand was raw and red from the misplaced flame. It was kind of embarrassing, since he was a pyro-kinetic and all. 

Pyro kept prodding the wound with the butt of his lighter. It was just another scar to show his devotion to the flame.

Generally, John liked the mansion as a home. It was far more comfortable than anywhere he’d lived before.

But comfort bred weakness so sometimes Pyro would sneak out in the night and go to his old neighbourhood for a few days.

The other students were nice to John mostly, even if he wasn’t the most sociable guy in the place. He had friends in his classes.

Pyro tried to ignore them when they spoke to him, the cold hollows in their words was like salt on his burning flesh.

John wanted to succeed in his studies, but his lack of formal education up to this point made it pretty difficult for him to grasp things.

Sometimes Pyro would set his homework on fire, because it was only good for tinder. He’d never want to be somewhere that algebra would be useful to him.

The danger room stuff was hard work too. The courses required him to be focused and calm, something he had trouble with when there was a virtual sentinel aiming missiles at his face.

So Pyro might go a little crazy in the danger room. That’s what it was there for, right? To let off steam? And Pyro had no shortage of steam.

In John’s sessions with Xavier he told the benevolent old man that he was over his past. He wanted to move on and make something of himself.

In Pyro’s sessions with Xavier he played with his lighter and cursed the psychic bastard to seven hells in his mind, smirking as the frown deepened.

John loved Bobby Drake with everything he had, not that it would ever be requited. It was still fine to stare and fantasise.

Pyro hated the Iceman. He wanted to burn the git until he melted and admitted that Pyro was his superior in every possible way.

John knew that Marie was a troubled girl, in need of sympathy and understanding. That was why he didn’t hate her for stealing Bobby away.

One day, Pyro was going to walk in and set her alight. There wouldn’t be any consequences that mattered to him.

Sometimes John wondered if he had a split personality, then he’d realise that he was playing with the Zippo as well.

Sometimes Pyro wondered if he had a split personality, then he’d realise that he was longing for a freezing hug from Iceman as well.


End file.
